


Equivalent Exchange

by CharalampidisGruber



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Don't worry nobody borks the cow, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/pseuds/CharalampidisGruber
Summary: Sharing emotions is just as vital as sharing energy itself. It was used to help calm others in times of distress, to provide support for those that were grieving and---other things.





	Equivalent Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AfroditeOhki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroditeOhki/gifts).



> For AfroditeOhki, for the Lotura Valentines exchange! I hope you like it. It was a treat to write!

The way his golden eyes widened ever so slightly with delight, the way the edge of his mouth turned up in a tiny smile, and the way he'd go perfectly still as he watched her work made her fall just a teeny bit more for him every time. Allura had pulled back her shimmering moonlight hair into a bun so she could work more easily. The artificial grass from the Holodeck was tickling her knees as she brushed her delicate hands across Kaltenecker's rough, wiry fur. Lotor seemed quite interested in this experiment even though they were both fairly certain how it'd turn out.

 

It had started while they were looking over old simple texts about biology. Lessons that were taught in primary schools back on Altea. The basics of quintessence exchange with other lifeforms. It was something most Alteans were capable of doing and it was a critical part of their agricultural practices. Lotor was curious how a creature that had never experienced quintessence exchange would react to the process. It was certain that it could happen with any life form in the galaxy but they both were intrigued by the concept of witnessing it for the first time.

 

They had scampered to the Holodeck to try it out on Kaltenecker. Now that she was by the gentle beast, lazily chewing on its cud, she was a little hesitant. Lotor rested a hand on her shoulder and she ruffled up a bit. His touch felt electric. After the kiss they'd exchanged, all she could think about was how his lavender skin would feel pressed up against hers.

 

“If she finds the process unsettling we can always stop,” Lotor assured.

 

“We won't have to stop,” Allura assured. “I can just share some calming energy with her and she should be fine.”

 

Lotor's lips parted ever so slightly in surprise.

 

“I was aware Alteans could exchange energy---but emotions as well?” Lotor asked.

 

Allura couldn't help but giggle. Lotor was quite knowledgeable about Altean culture and alchemy but there were some things that had been lost over time.

 

“Yes,” Allura explained with a twinkle in her eye. “Sharing emotions is just as vital as sharing energy itself. It was used to help calm children during health exams, to provide support for those that were grieving and---”

 

“And?” Lotor asked with a wicked grin.

 

“Later,” Allura said with a faint flush clinging to her russet brown cheeks.

 

She spread out her fingers and hovered her hand over Kaltenecker's thick hide. The pink glow of her quintessence spread out from her palms. Kaltenecker stopped chewing but otherwise seemed unbothered. Allura's fingertips tingled as she sent a trickle of her quintessence into the gentle creature. She could feel the slow, steady stream of Kaltenecker's energy flowing through her. It was a pleasant warmth that crept up her arms. The cow turned to her and its ear twitched. Allura looked to Lotor and flashed him a smile.

 

“How thrilling,” Allura giggled. “We'll have to see if this increases her milk production.”

 

“Milk?” Lotor asked.

 

Explaining that vile process might not be the best idea. Though, his Galra upbringing might make Lotor view it differently.

 

“Let's go back to the lab,” Allura said. She was eager to change the subject.

 

“Oh yes,” Lotor said. “I still have some questions about this emotional exchange you mentioned---”

 

Allura was feeling flustered now. Her Prince had that devilish glint in his eye. She knew he wouldn't let that go. He could sit on a question for weeks and just when she thought he'd forgotten he would spring it on her. He kept eyeing her as they stole through the winding corridors of the Castle. He seemed to already know that this was a conversation that was best had in private. She would use this brief delay to better prepare herself. She knew as soon as she explained this aspect of Altean biology to Lotor that it would take all of her strength not to experiment with him.

 

Thank the stars they didn't run into anyone on their way to the lab. In her haste she forgot to turn on the lights. Only the dim blue glow from the shelves illuminated the room. The various jars and samples were stuffed into the rows. The glint of the blue light made the glass look like twinkling stars. Allura couldn't look him in the eye, if she did she would fall victim to his hungry gaze.

 

“Is something troubling you, Princess?” Lotor asked. “If this is a subject you don't want to discuss, we don't have to.”

 

_Oh, but she wanted to._

 

“It doesn't bother me,” Allura said. “It's just a basic fact of Altean life. I've just never experienced it personally so I fear I won't be able to explain it to you accurately.”

 

Lotor cocked an eyebrow and her heart fluttered. _How dare he be so ridiculously handsome._

 

“I mean---” Allura stammered. Oh quiznack, she didn't want her voice to be wavering like that. “It's a very intimate act for an Altean. The most intimate act possible.”

 

“Oh,” Lotor cooed. “This is most fascinating.”

 

He inched just a little bit closer and she already felt that delicious static charge that seemed to radiate off of him.

 

“Alteans have multiple ways of---” Allura paused as she searched for a word that wasn't so cold but she couldn't seem to find it.

 

“Lovemaking?” Lotor said.

 

Allura felt a blazing heat rush to her cheeks.

 

“Yes!” Allura said a little too enthusiastically. “One is very simple, purely on a physical level. It usually only occurs in early stages of romantic relationships. It can be very casual.”

 

She'd experienced that. But that was before she'd been frozen for ten thousand years. She started to relax as she focused on the explanation. If she treated it like a scientific lecture then she could get through this without dissolving into a puddle.

 

“Another act is strictly for reproduction,” Allura went on. “Alteans can actually decide when they intend to create a new life. It takes a great deal of concentration though. Both parties most focus on the intent to make life. It can take hours.”

 

Lotor seemed very intrigued by this. Allura already knew this was not how it worked for most other alien races.

 

“And the combination of the two---” Allura said. “Its a melding of body and minds. The exchange of emotions and sensations. It's something that is considered to be the most intimate of acts. Only partners that are deeply---”

 

“In love?” Lotor asked.

 

He looked so young and hopeful as he asked that.

 

“Yes,” Allura said. “As I've said, I've never done it. I never felt that connection with anyone. I've read silly romance stories of course but the flowery language of a novel doesn't always convey the true feelings. Each experience is unique to the pairing or group. I've contemplated how it might feel but---”

 

But she had never seriously contemplated it until Lotor had snuck his way into her heart. She reached for Lotor's hand without thinking. She felt his fingers completely engulf hers. She felt the tingling on her skin as he attempted to exchange some comforting energy with her. He was still learning. Though he hadn't quite mastered the technique his attempt made her smile.

 

“I'm sorry, Allura,” Lotor said. “I know it must've been hard---going all those decaphoebs thinking you were the only Altean left in the universe.”

 

“It was,” Allura admitted. “But a leader can't take the time to feel self-pity. I had to rebuild the Voltron Force. During the day it was easy because I had so much to focus on, building a rebellion, liberating enslaved worlds, sending out spies---but when night came and I was in my bed, I was just alone with all the hopes of an Altean Princess. All I could think of was the silly things I'd dreamed of knowing and that I would never know them.”

 

She felt a tear trying to creep its way out. Lotor stroked her cheek and she looked up into his eyes.

 

“You will know them, Allura,” Lotor assured. “Once this is all over. Once the universe has found balance again, we can explore the stars and experience everything you've ever dreamed of.”

 

Her heart swelled with hope and elation. She could not help but smile so widely that her cheeks hurt. He was like a dream. It was so hard to think about how they had once fought with one another. They had faced off as enemies when all along they had been meant to be. Yes, this had been the forces of the universe bringing them together.

 

“I thought I was fighting for everyone else,” Allura confessed. “I was trying to right wrongs out of a sense of duty. But with every act of vengeance, the void that Altea left behind never seemed to shrink. And once our lips met and I heard your story---I started to feel fulfilled again. I felt like there was an actual horizon to race to.”

 

She got on her tiptoes to kiss him. Her plump lips brushed against his and she felt a tingle run down her spine. She'd fallen hopelessly in love with him. She was well aware of that now. The taste of his tongue transported her right back to the fields of juniberries back home. His kiss was just as sweet. It freed her. Lotor was an equal. He shared the same passions and desires as she did. They'd taken different paths but they wanted to reach the same destination.

 

His strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer. She ran her fingers through his silver hair that felt like silk. She wanted to be smothered by those perfect lips. She wanted to drown in his kiss. The heat building in her core was washing over her. It nestled between her legs as her thirst grew. She gasped as Lotor hefted her up onto the work table. Allura pushed aside the vials and ancient texts in a frenzy. She wrapped her legs around him as he trailed buttery kisses down the curve of her neck.

 

“Lotor,” She whispered. “I want to---I want to try it with you.”

 

“You'll have to walk me through it,” Lotor confessed. “I haven't the slightest idea.”

 

Allura smiled. She always thought she'd be stumbling through this the first time but it all felt so natural with Lotor. She felt no fear. She stripped off her white glove and pressed her hand to his cheek. Her palms glowed with her quintessence and Lotor's eyes widened. Her love and arousal flooded through him and Lotor shivered. She gingerly took up his hand. Allura stripped away his armor, exposing his hand to the chill of the air. She laced her fingers with his and stared into his golden eyes.

 

The markings on his cheeks emerged again. His brow furrowed as he concentrated. After a few tiks his palm illuminated with his shimmering violet quintessence. The contact was searing hot but they felt no pain. She could feel his lifelong fears and sorrows slowly creeping through her. His passion and love swirled with hers and she could barely think. His darkness had felt overwhelming at first, she had taken it on but he had taken on her burdens too. Now they were wrapped in each other's warmth and comfort and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced.

 

They didn't have to speak. She looked into his eyes, she could feel everything he wanted. She knew his every thought, she could feel every drop of sweat that rolled down his forehead as if it were her own. They slipped out of their clothes in a blur. The motions of removing them seemed to be executed by foreign hands yet they felt so familiar. The pink markings that were laced across her flesh glowed brighter than they ever had before. She noticed for the first time that Lotor had a thin blanket of fur on his flesh as it gently scratched against her bare skin.

 

She gasped as his hand traveled down the length of her thigh. The gentle scrape of his claws was delicious. Their breaths were in sync. Everything she felt, he felt. It was nothing like the romance novels had described. It was otherworldly. It felt as if nebulas were blossoming within her. Every hidden crevice of his mind and body were revealed to her. She trailed her fingers across his broad chest and down his stomach. She wrapped her hand around his root and he shuddered. She felt that pleasure wash over her too and her cheeks flushed.

 

She guided him in. The passage of time seemed to cease. It felt so warm and perfect and right. Body was melded with soul. It felt as if the lab around them fell away. They were engulfed in a blanket of stars. The universe belonged to them alone. It was inhabited by their two souls that would be intertwined forever.

 

She could feel his pleasure rising with her. With every thrust, they were drawing closer and closer. Their skin was slick with sweat, her markings blazing like a fire. Not a whisper of warning had to be uttered. They clung to each other as their bodies were wracked with pleasure. The exchange of ecstasy and passion made every inch of her skin tingle. Their limbs remained entangled as wave after wave rolled over their bodies. The pleasant warmth lingered in her core as her muscles twitched. She could feel the blessed confession that neither of them had said aloud. It was dancing through her thoughts and his. That desperate longing finally fulfilled. That love finally shared that had traveled across the universe to reach its destination.

 

 


End file.
